JET
JET is a professional wrestling federation that is making waves on the net with its unique match styles. Forcing all matches to adhere to a five minute time limit, wrestlers are encouraged to ignore most psychology or strategy in favor of rapid fire action to avoid the shame that comes with a draw. Audience react more negatively to the wrestlers reaching the limit than losing, and the faster the finish the better. Pandering to the shorter attention spans in the crowd, JET is quickly making a name for itself. ROSTER Alaska Pete, Alaska Sam, Art Meadows, ACE Muldoon, Barry Cannon, Blake Mainer, Danny Derringer, "Devestating" Charles Fields, FIREWORKS ("Straight Shooter" Gavin Barr & Turbo Lad), Flyboy, Fujin, Gran Hernandez, GO Tobita, "Urban Man" Gary Pine, Harry Simpson, Henderson Silver, Hreidar RED, Kickboxer JOE, Kid Starr, "Instant Classic" Kirk McLaren, Kotaro Tomonaga, Maverick Madison, Nathan Chill, PsychoBilly Turner, Ray Alverez, Sean Bullet, Sirius Man, Steve Turner, Terracotta Warrior, Topcat Jack, Wilson Tripp Outside Talent: Simon Cruise , MetalDragon, The Clones, SCReWHeaD , Candyland Barbarians, Jerod Falcon, Tinto Flores & Divine Will SHOWS SONIC BOOM #Barry Cannon def Gran Hernandez 4:14 #"Instant Classic" Kirk McLaren def. Sean Bullet 0:56 #"Urban Man" Gary Pine def. Ray Alverez 2:00 #Sirius Man def. Terracotta Warrior & GO Tobita 4:12 #Topcat Jack def. Steve Turner 3:15 #Henderson Silver & Danny Derringer went to a time limit draw. 5:00 #Flyboy def. Harry Simpson, Alaska Pete, and Fujin to become the TV champion. 4:30 #Simon Cruise (IWA) ''def. MetalDragon ''(Freelance) at 25:15 - the audience threw trash in the ring and started to clear out to the point where it was almost an empty arena match at the conclusion. SONIC BOOM II #AXE Muldoon def. Blake Mainer 0:15 #FIREWORKS def. PsychoBilly Turner & Gran Hernandez 4:10 #TERRACOTTA Warrior & Danny Derringer went to a time limit draw. 5:00 #TV Title: Flyboy def. Alaska Pete 2:37 #Sirius Man def. GO Tobita 3:45 #"Instant Classic" Kirk McLaren, Ray Alverez, Topcat Jack, & Fujin def. "Urban Man" Gary Pine, Henerson Silver, Harry Simpson & Barry Cannon 4:46 SONIC BOOM III #AXE Muldoon def. Wilson Tripp 0:20 #Kickboxer JOE def. Steve Turner 1:46 #Maverick Madison def. Harry Simpson 2:57 #Barry Cannon & Danny Derringer go to a time draw. 5:00 #TERRACOTTA Warrior & Sirius Man go to a time limit draw. 5:00 #SCReWHeAD (XWF) def. Flyboy and took TV title with him. 3:22 #"Ubran Man" Gary Pine def. Alaska Pete 4:21 #"Instant Classic" Kirk McLaren def. Fujin 1:11 SONIC BOOM IV #Kickboxer JOE & GO Tobita def. Alaska Pete & Gran Hernandez 4:10 #Danny Derringer & Steve Turner go to a time limit draw 5:00 #AXE Muldoon def. PsychoBilly Turner 0:40 #TV Title: TERRACOTTA Warrior def. Flyboy 4:51 #FIREWORKS def. CandyLand Barbarians 2:21 #Hreidar RED def. Kid Starr 1:31 #Sirius Man, Fujin, Topcat Jack, Maverick Madison def. Jerod Falcon (XWF), Tinto Flores (XWF) & Divine Will (XWF). 3:24 #"Urban Man" Gary Pine & "Instant Classic" Kirk McLaren go to a double DQ. 4:56 JETSTREAM iPPV #AXE Muldoon & Danny Derringer went to a time limit draw 5:00 for his fifth draw, Derringer was let go. This was a huge shock to the crowd who figured AXE would crush him in short order. #TV Title: TERRACOTTA Warrior def. Turbo Lad 4:41 #Flyboy def. Tinto Flores (XWF) 1:33 #Steve Turner def. Clone #3 (NBW) 2:22 #"Instant Classic" Kirk McLaren & Sirius Man def. "Urban Man" Gary Pine & Kickboxer JOE 3:20 #FIREWORKS def. CandyLand Barbarians & Falcon Will (XWF) in a TLC match. 4:11 #Hreidar RED def. Gran Hernandez 1:11 #Simon Cruise (IWA) and Kid Starr went to a time limit draw. 5:00 After the match Starr apologized to the crowd and Cruise went ballistic cursing them out for their garbage style and expressing shock that Starr lasted as long as he did, this did not win over the audience. #"Urban Man" Gary Pine won a battle royal 4:56 to become the Lightspeed champ. Other particpants included: Alaska Pete, Alaska Sam, Art Meadows, ACE Muldoon, Barry Cannon, Blake Mainer, "Straight Shooter" Gavin Barr, Turbo Lad, Flyboy, Fujin, Gran Hernandez, GO Tobita, Harry Simpson, Henderson Silver, Hreidar RED, Kickboxer Joe, Kid Starr, "IC" Kick McLaren, Maverick Madison, PsychoBilly Turner, Ray Alverez, Sirius Man, and Topcat Jack. SONIC BOOM V #TV Title: Terracotta Warrior def. Flyboy 4:49 #Candyland Barbarians def. Alaska Sam & Pete 3:00 #Art Meadows def. Henderson Silver 2:43 #Sirius Man def. Maverick Madison 1:15 #AXE Muldoon & FIREWORKS def. Topcat Jack & Arctic Blast 3:46 #The Clones (NBW) went to a time limit draw with Steve Turner & Gran Hernandez. 5:00 #IRONMAN Match for Lightspeed Title: "Urban Man" Gary Pine def. "Instant Classic" Kirk McLaren 4-3 in 5:00. SONIC BOOM VI #TV Title: Terracotta Warrior def. Maverick Madison 4:59 #The Clones (NBW) def. Steve Turner & Kickboxer JOE 4:19 #AXE Muldoon def. Art Meadows 0:25 #Hreidar RED def. Flyboy 1:43 #Fujin & Ray Alverez won a four corner match against Topcat Jack & Kid Starr, Arctic Blast, & Hellfire Fighters 4:02 #"Urban Man" Gary Pine & "Instant Classic" Kirk McLaren def. FIREWORKS 2:22 #Simon Cruise IWA went to a time limit draw with Sirius Man. 5:00 After the match Cruise demanded the match restart which isn't really keeping in the spirit of JET and drew even more ire from the crowd. Eventually officials gave into his demands. #Sirius Man def. Simon Cruise IWA with a small package. 0:14 SONIC BOOM VII #The Clones (NBW) def. Steve Turner & Blake Mainer 3:11 #The CandyLand Barbarians def. Arctic Blast 1:47 #Fujin & Ray Alverez def. Topcat Jack & Kidd Starr 4:11 #FIREWORKS def. Hellfire Fighters 2:32 #Lightspeed Title: "Urban Man" Gary Pine def. AXE Muldoon 4:10 #Alaska Sam, Kickboxer JOE & Art Meadows def. Barry Cannon, Gran Hernandez & PsychoBilly Turner #TV Title: Terracotta Warrior & Hreidar RED went to a time limit draw. 5:00 #Fujin & Ray Alverez def. FIREWORKS, CandyLand Barbarians & Clones (NBW) to become the Double Time Tag Champions. SUPER SONIC iPPV #Steve Turner & Flyboy def. The Clones (NBW) 3:51 #Blake Mainer, Art Meadows and Kid Starr def. Gran Hernandez, Wilson Tripp & Harry Simpsonn 3:12 #"Instant Classic" Kirk McLaren def. Alaska Sam 0:35 #TV Title: Terracotta Warrior def. Hreidar RED 1:33 #AXE Muldoon def. Kickboxer JOE 0:59 #FIREWORKS def. Hellfire Fighters & Arctic Blast in a dog collar match. 3:49 #Lightspeed Title: "Urban Man" Gary Pine def. Maverick Madison 2:00 #Sirius Man, Fujin & Ray Alverez def. Simon Cruise (IWA) & Galactic Storm (PLAY) when Sirus pinned Cruise. 4:58